The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A printed circuit board (PCB) structure includes a plurality of dielectric layers. A plurality of electric components are disposed on and within the plurality of dielectric layers. Electronic devices face an increasing difficulty in providing sufficient power density to components disposed on an outer layer of the PCB structure.